


完美假日

by FINO



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINO/pseuds/FINO
Summary: 身為凡人的日常生活與情趣。
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 15





	完美假日

安娜將擰好的抹布壓在臥房地板上，做出像是起跑前的助跑姿勢一樣將臀部抬高，接著一鼓作氣往前滑動，模仿在某部日本電影裡看過的技巧，在木質地板上來回的奔走著，這個打掃方式做起來相當累人，但是有鑑於近日缺乏運動而稍稍圓潤的手臂和腰圍，安娜還是選擇了這個方法，內心為了它帶來的痠疼而感到些許安慰，不過，專注在眼前工作的紅髮女孩，似乎完全沒察覺來自門口的目光......。

今天是例行的打掃日，因此，雖是週末假日，安娜卻起了個大早，和艾莎一起忙進忙出的灑掃家中的每個角落，當她們終於擦完最後一塊窗戶，並將所有的地板都用吸塵器吸過一遍之後，只要再將地板全拖過兩次就算大功告成，不過安娜對於之前在電影裡看過的擦地技巧躍躍欲試，所以她們決定分頭進行，由艾莎負責一樓，安娜負責二樓。

想當然的，不熟悉這種方式的安娜很快便感到疲倦，並時不時停下來揉揉手臂和腰，雖然她一度萌生放棄的念頭，但是在摸到手臂那軟肉時，安娜的鬥志便又重新燃起，「二樓的房間不多，只要努力一會兒很快便能結束」安娜如此的鼓勵自己。深吸一口氣，小獅子握緊拳頭，奮力的擦過一個又一個的房間，繼續為了家裡的清潔與自己身上的贅肉奮戰。

而艾莎，則是早早結束了工作，在煥然一新的廚房裡為安娜準備紅茶和巧克力。她沒上去幫忙，因為她知道，除非安娜自己開口，否則那頭頑固的小獅子絕不會輕易認輸，所以她為了等會必定精疲力竭的安娜準備點心，好慰勞她早起又努力打掃家裡的辛勞，心想她在最愛的巧克力誘惑下必定會棄械投降，乖乖回去使用拖把，但是她沒料到的是在她將盤子端上樓時，預料中的光景卻帶給她意想不到的感受。

安娜以一種像是趴伏在地面上的姿勢，藉著濕抹布減少摩擦力，在她們臥房裡來回的奔走，沁著汗水的身子將白色T恤浸溼，透出了底下的胸罩顏色，因為前傾的姿勢而被拉高的T恤下擺露出了她平坦而略帶肌肉線條的小腹，短短的熱褲則不足以遮掩泛著健康色澤的大腿，並襯托出緊實的臀部，汗水的痕跡在陽光的照射下閃閃發光。艾莎被眼前的景像震懾了，目光無法離開那個紅髮女孩的身影，目不轉睛地看著這一切美好，而在安娜終於擦完最後一塊地方，發出夾帶著滿足與疲倦的嘆息時，她再也按捺不住內心的激昂，悄悄放下盤子，用最快的速度與最安靜的步伐靠近那女孩，在她來得及反應過來前，抓住了她那小巧的臀部。

對於這突如其來的親密舉動，安娜一下亂了手腳，她試著轉頭探問身後的那人「呃……艾莎？」

對於安娜不知所措的提問，艾莎只是看著她的背，淡淡的回應。「嗯……安娜……妳一個人就全都弄完了呢」

「喔，對啊，妳看，我就說我一個人能搞定吧！不過我的手臂和腰真的痛死了，艾莎，可以讓我先起來嗎？」安娜邊說邊試著抬起一隻手臂晃動著。

艾莎聞言便將手從安娜的臀部滑向她的腰際，往前環住腰身，稍稍向後使力，讓安娜可以藉著她的力量起身。但是因為姿勢不良導致的肌肉痠痛，在安娜試著站直時讓她皺緊了眉頭，「嘶……唔……真的好痛喔。」安娜邊說邊揉著腰，不過她的手臂也沒好到哪去，擦地時支持著上半身的重量，也讓她在移動手臂時又發出不滿的呻吟。

安娜被身體的不適分了神，把剛才艾莎的反常舉動給忘在了腦後，艾莎看著她嘟起小嘴，揉著手臂和腰的可愛摸樣，令她產生了某種莫名的恍惚感，視線完全無法從安娜身上移開，她的世界仿彿只剩下安娜。當安娜終於覺得舒服一點，而抬頭看向艾莎的時候，她才從那種隔絕於世的感受中脫離，她加深了環住安娜腰間的力道，雙唇湊到她耳邊，輕聲地對她說「我準備了紅茶和巧克力，去洗洗手再來吃吧。」

艾莎溼熱的吐息拍在她的耳際，安娜感到臉上一陣躁熱，手不自覺了攥緊了抹布，她一手推推艾莎的胸口，艾莎明理的鬆了手，目送那個臉紅到耳根上的女孩進了臥房的浴室，她露出微笑，回到門口將那個被遺忘了一會兒的盤子拿到床邊的小桌上放著，閒適地坐在床沿，等待她的女孩。

「只是被吹了口氣就變成這樣……。」安娜喪氣的摀著臉，她難以克制腦海中的影像暴動起來，想起方才艾莎親密的舉動，她吹在耳邊的氣息，與她身上的香味，一切的一切，都令她全身發熱。

安娜在浴室裡用冷水拍了拍臉，卻依舊沒能消去頰上的熱度，她看了一眼鏡中的倒影，鏡中的女孩滿臉通紅的模樣，不知情的人看了興許會以為她是中暑了，而事實上她也的確像是中暑般腦袋發熱、微微的眩暈感。她再度捧起水潑在臉上，深吸一口氣，感覺沒那麼躁熱了之後才走出浴室。

她一踏出浴室門口，就見到艾莎坐在床沿，將雙手撐在床上，筆直的雙腿交疊，以一副傭懶的姿態，帶著游刃有餘的笑意看著她。安娜覺得喉嚨發乾，但是她故作鎮定的開口「好了，我洗好了，可以吃了吧？」

「當然，來吧。」艾莎笑著拍拍身旁的空間，示意安娜坐下，這點讓安娜感到十分驚喜，因為艾莎平常是絕對禁止在床上吃東西的。樂不可支的紅髮女孩徑直走過去坐在艾莎的身邊，拿起紅茶杯就往嘴裡灌。香醇的紅茶滋潤了乾渴的喉嚨，拿起一塊巧克力塞進嘴裡，紅茶殘留的香氣與巧克力的苦甜滋味交雜融合，她露出滿足的笑容，伸出舌頭舔去留在指尖的可可粉。

艾莎替她再添了杯紅茶，接著將手搭上她的肩，示意安娜轉過身子。當安娜背向她，並盤腿坐好後，她力道適中的按揉著安娜的肩膀與手臂的肌肉，安娜感到痠疼的部位都得到舒適的緩解，她心滿意足地享受著戀人的服務與手中美味的巧克力及紅茶。

艾莎慢慢的從肩頭、手臂，沿著背部一路往下來到安娜的腰間。她前幾天老是抱怨工作太忙沒時間運動而多長了點肉，不過在艾莎眼裡完全不是這回事，她的身材玲瓏有致，所有的地方都勻襯適中，她甚至用單手就能輕易環抱安娜的腰，還能掌握那小巧緊實的臀部……。手掌貼在安娜的腰上，用姆指沿著兩側按壓，這讓安娜舒服的自喉間溢出低吟。艾莎從安娜的T-恤下擺探進她的衣服，沿著她的脊線輕撫。安娜被這突如其來的撫弄嚇得差點鬆開了手上的茶杯，正想轉頭過去抱怨那人的惡作劇，卻感覺到那人的豐滿貼上自己的背，手也順勢抱上她的腰，安娜的話語卡在喉間，只能緊緊抓住床單與手中的茶杯。

艾莎的吻落在安娜的耳後與頸背，她含著那小巧的耳垂，輕咬，再吻到她的頸，一手撫著她的小腹，一手則往上進攻那對形狀佼好的胸部，隔著胸罩揉捏、按壓。安娜儘力在艾莎這般強勢的攻城掠地中保持理智，「唔……嗯……艾莎……我還沒洗澡……嗯！」，她用盡力氣拼湊出完整的話語，卻在艾莎咬上她的頸間時崩解。她覺得自己就要融化在艾莎的懷中，卻仍抓著那人的手腕微弱的反抗著。

艾莎笑著從安娜的衣服底下抽出手，拿過喝空的茶杯，放在小桌上，抱住癱軟的安娜，在她的耳梢吹了一口氣，此舉又引得女孩一陣輕顫。艾莎直接探向她的背後將胸罩解開，然後捏在那挺立的果實上。安娜仰頭一鳴，無力的靠在艾莎身上，少女終於降服於她的女王。

艾莎讓安娜趴臥在床上，雙腿則掛在床邊，她掀起安娜的衣服，將它整個往上捲在安娜的肩膀附近，暴露出無防備的背部。她伏在她的女孩身上，細細吻著她汗涔涔的背，時不時轉以舌尖輕舔、以牙啃咬，再將那片柔軟的肌膚吸入口中，留下一個個粉色的痕跡，雙手則撫向安娜的胸，從床單和身體的間隙擠進去，揉握她柔軟的胸，並將那兩個果實捏在指腹間撫弄。

艾莎的每個動作都讓安娜發出美妙的輕吟，臉幾乎埋進床鋪的安娜，聞著剛曬好的床單上那帶著陽光的味道，卻無暇思及其他，那人銀鈴般的笑聲卻清晰的流進她的耳裡，她下意識的咬著被單，不讓那羞恥的聲音逃出。艾莎對此不悅地咬咬下唇，但她不急著讓安娜全盤認輸，畢竟這場戰鬥她已拿下勝利，現下只剩慢慢地、慢慢地，品嚐她的戰利品。

艾莎將安娜的短褲褪至膝下，然後滿意的發現安娜底褲早已一片溼潤，她站直身子，看著女孩趴在床上臣服於自己的模樣，她那沾染情欲而泛紅的身子，宛若一朵嬌花綻放在白色花海之中。艾莎舔著唇，跪在床邊，將臉直接湊近安娜的底褲，並隔著褲子咬上那脆弱之處。

「嗯───！！」安娜無法承受這樣的刺激，失聲叫了出來。艾莎在她的雙腿間微笑，她將安娜的雙腿更打開些，方便自己的進攻，她用舌頭挑弄陰核，舌尖壓著它，並在其上繞迴轉動，手指則按壓著入口處，使之發出淫糜的水聲。安娜的聲音越來越大，越來越不受控制，她不自覺的將背弓起、掙扎著，卻逃不出女王的掌心，她只能緊抓住床單，承受自下身一波波襲來的浪潮，眼眶湧出淚水。艾莎從底褲的邊緣將手指探入，慢慢地，將手指一節節地推進去。

「嗯……啊……啊啊……唔嗯…El……艾莎……」隨著手指的動作加快，快感瘋狂的在體內流竄，安娜感到意識逐漸遠離，而在她將要到達高點之際，艾莎卻停下了動作，渴望被滿足的安娜噙著淚，溼潤的雙眼無助的望向那一臉壞笑的戀人。

「唔……」

「安娜，怎麼了？妳想要什麼嗎？」艾莎一臉正經的回答。

安娜的臉越來越紅了。「唔……妳……快點……」

艾莎加深了笑容。「什麼？妳不說清楚我怎麼知道妳想要什麼呢？」

「嗯……我想要妳……給我！」

安娜抵死說出心中所望，她紅透的臉似乎可以將水給燒開，艾莎決定不再欺負她，直接將安娜的底褲拉下，併攏中指和無名指一口氣推到最深處。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊──！！」被充實的滿足感讓安娜放聲呻吟，她感覺到艾莎的手指在她體內摸索，安娜知道她在找什麼，但她已無力再做出其他反應，她的腦海中除了艾莎，再無其他。

安娜的雙唇毫無間斷地溢出盛滿情欲的聲音，艾莎覺得安娜就像是一架鋼琴，順著她手指的節奏，演奏出世上最美妙動聽、只能為她而唱的旋律，她彎起手指，在她體內遊移，聽著安娜逐漸加重的喘息，她冷不防地壓在了那個突起上。

「嗯嗯嗯──！」安娜劇烈顫抖著。艾莎隨即加快了手上的動作，更加使力的刺激那個點，拇指也在陰核上推轉著，她空出的手脫下了自己的褲子，將它連同底褲一起扯下，她抽出手指，將安娜整個翻過去，變成仰躺的姿態，她抬起她的右腿，將自己抵在安娜下身，彼此的柔弱之處緊緊相貼，仿彿有股無以名具的力量將她們密合吸在一塊，無法分離。

艾莎擺動著腰，摩擦著彼此最令人瘋狂的那點，口中的低吟與安娜的吟哦相互唱合，安娜向她伸出手，艾莎便自然的滑入她的少女的懷抱，安娜一手抱著她的脖子，一手則攀上她的背，她吻上少女的唇，與她的舌交纏，當她加快下身衝刺的速度時，安娜弓起身體貼著她，並輕咬著她的頸間，她感覺到抓在背後的手指陷進她的背，她不在乎背上傳來的疼痛感，只想著要滿足身下的女孩，她不再是高高在上的女王，僅僅是個女人，臣服於美好少女的女人。

「安娜、安娜、安娜……。」

在艾莎最後一次往深處推送時，安娜繃緊了身體發出無聲的吶喊，艾莎不記得自己是否有發出聲音，但她記得在安娜高潮之際那眉頭深鎖，張口無語的狂亂神情，令她陷入一陣狂喜，她緊緊抱住安娜，隨之感受到高潮湧上的喜悅，快感淹沒了她的所有思緒，將她攀上高空，升上天際。

當艾莎趴在安娜的身上清醒過來時，已經是週日的早上8點，更令她驚恐的是，她們居然衣衫不整的掛在床邊睡過了週六的下午直到星期日的早上，她手足無措的起身，卻被脫到一半的褲子給絆了腳，碰的跌在地上，這聲巨響也驚醒了在床上安娜，當安娜從床上坐起身時，看見的卻是褲子脫到一半的艾莎，雙腿大開的坐在地上，這平時絕對難以見到的滑稽景象，讓她忍不住放聲大笑，但是動作過大，牽動到仍舊酸疼的肌肉，她的笑聲頓時變成慘叫，痛得躺回床上哀嗚。

「喔……痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛，喔喔喔喔~~~~~。」安娜苦著臉縮在床上，疼痛讓她的意識一下清晰了起來，卻也讓昨日累積的疲勞撲了上來，仿彿全身的關節都發出了慘叫聲，她只能無力的躺在床上呻吟，非常痛苦的。

艾莎的處境也沒好到哪去，自己這麼尷尬的模樣被安娜盡收眼底，她的內心充滿了懊悔，安娜的疲累她也得負點責任，她忍不住嘆了口氣，要是昨天晚點上樓，沒看到安娜那可愛的翹臀與大腿的話……！

……不，那麼可愛的安娜，這麼點代價還是值得的，只是這代價似乎還是有點太高了，她完全可以想像出往後的日子被拿出來調侃時，安娜臉上的表情會有多得意，她苦笑著拉好褲子起身，走向還在痛苦呻吟的安娜，「安娜……妳還好嗎？還能起來嗎？」

安娜鼓著臉別過頭，「不好！一點都不好！我全身上下痛得要命！」

「安娜……妳至少得起來洗個澡，等妳洗好了我再給妳上藥按摩一下？」艾莎將手輕輕搭上安娜的肩，努力釋出最大的善意，希望安娜至少能接受起床洗澡的建議。

「還按摩？昨天給妳按了就變成這樣了。」安娜嘟起嘴，悶聲回應。

艾莎忍住想親親安娜的欲望，低聲下氣的對她說「昨天是我不好，是我……失控了，對不起。」

聽到艾莎坦白的道歉，安娜的心裡十分高興，不過她還不打算這麼快放過她，好不容易又抓住一個可以任由她撒嬌的機會，安娜自然不會輕易放過，安娜轉了轉眼睛，那是她腦袋瓜子開始盤算鬼把戲時的表情，接著，她抱胸裝出非常委屈的表情說「可是我真的很痛，起不來，妳抱我去洗……不，幫我洗！而且妳今天一整天都要聽我的！」她露出頑皮的笑容。

自知理虧的艾莎無奈的笑著，小心翼翼抱起安娜，走向了浴室。

她們一同渡過了一個愉快的週末，安娜享受了一整天帝王般的禮遇，艾莎對她無微不至的照顧，甚至破例讓安娜在床上享用她的午餐和晚餐，並且答應讓她多吃幾塊巧克力，睡前還給她朗讀了書，對安娜來說，這是個棒到無可挑剔的完美假日。

**Author's Note:**

> 多年前所寫的十分不成熟的短篇，姑且找個地方放出來。


End file.
